Fukos Path To Love
by skoy1
Summary: Tomoya just met Fuko but he thinks he might love her, but why?
1. Her Confession

Chapter 1: Her Confession

"This Fuko girl is really weird" thought Tomoya while playing 7."But she is kind of cute this kind though""Tomoya" Fuko said "can I talk to you after this uh-uh""Playdate?" Tomoya said to Fuko who was stuttering over her words.  
"Yes" said Fuko After the night Tomoya and Fuko met outside Tomoya's door.

"So Fuko what did you want" said Tomoya.  
"Yeah, Tomoya I had these dream's when I was in a coma. It was you and a girl Nagisa we're helping me with inviting people to my sister's wedding.  
"Nagisa" thought Tomoya who didn't realize he was crying.  
"Tomoya why are you crying? Was Nagisa you're wife?"  
"Yes" said Tomoya trying to collect himself.  
"Tomoya it's okay the real reason I wanted to vist you and Ushio and why I said you could call me anytime was because I-I-I, Love You!"  
"What!" said Tomoya "I thought you didn't like me!"  
"That was just a act because I coulden't express my feeling's for you" said Fuko "I've alway's loved you! Since that dream I had I kept thinking about you every day of my life!" Fuko was now crying now "And now that I've finally found you i'm truly happy!".Tomoya realized she was crying from tear's of joy."Fuko" said Tomoya hugging her. "Tomoya I know we just met, but can I uh mo-".  
"Yes Fuko you can move in with me" said Tomoya who was thinking that this wasn't that same girl he knew earlier that day she reminded him of Nagisa, so sweet and innocent."Well let's go inside" said Tomoya."Ushio, Fuko's going to stay with us"  
"Yay! Fuko I have a nice dongo family pillow for you to use" said Ushio who was really happy "We only have one sleeping bag so you can sleep with me" said Tomoya.  
Late at night Fuko thought "What if me, Tomoya, and Ushio could be one little dongo family".  



	2. The Fight with the love struck friend

8:00 am: "Damn why hasen't Fuko come home?" said Yusuke. "Kouko let's see if Tomoya know's where she is". "Okay" Kouko said as she got up from bed.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Who's knocking the door at this early in the morning" thought Tomoya as he got up and answered the door. "Hello" said Tomoya still half asleep. "Hey Tomoya Fuko didn't come home so we thought you might know where she is" said Yusuke. "Yeah she stayed the night" he said as he looked at Fuko sleeping like and angel. "Fuko wake up it's me Kouko" said Kouko as she tried to shake Fuko. Fuko jumped up and said "Fuko's ready for duty". "T-tomoya why is fuko in her bra and underwear" said Yusuke who dosen't know to be confused or angry. "What do you me-" said Tomoya who was thinking after he saw Fuko, "when did she slip out of her clothes, Yusuke going to get the wrong idea". "Tomoya didn't do anything to me, he just said I could stay the night and I did" "then when he was asleep I slipped out of my clothes and cuddled with him..". "Is she insane?" Tomoya thought. "We'll let you guy's have some space" said Kouko and Yusuke as they backed away to the door and out the apartment. "Damn well Fuko what are we going to dooo.." said Tomoya as he realized Fuko was in a daze. Tomoya automatically reached for Ushio's juice box and stuck it in Fuko's nose.

*Flashback*

"Tomoya, what are you doing" said Nagisa "I messed up before, but now is my chance!" said Tomoya as he made Fuko suck the juice through her nose

Tomoya thought about Fuko "Did I know her before" thought Tomoya as he thought about that flashback. "Tomoya are you ok?" Fuko asked. "Yeah do you want to come with me to drop Ushio to school?" asked Tomoya who knew she would say yes. "No, Ushio is staying with me" said Fuko slyly. "Idiot she HAS to go to school" said Tomoya as he was getting her up. "Tomoya I can make breakfast, Kouko said I was a pretty good cook" said Fuko as she looked in the fridge. Tomoya got Ushio up and got her dressed. "Breakfast is ready you 2" said Fuko as she put the egg's and toast on the table for all 3 of them. "So Fuko are you going to stay with us?" said Ushio. "Yes" said Tomoya before Fuko could say it. "Well let's get going" said Tomoya.

They walked to the school where Botan greeted them. "Hey Tomoy-, is that a girl with you" said Kyou. "Yes my name is Fuko and I'm Tomoya's girlfriend". "What?" said Kyou. "Daddy you didn't tell me you were dating Fuko" said Ushio confused. "Yeah it's Offical" said Fuko"Fuko need's to go i'll be at the apartment by the time you get back" said Fuko storming off. "Ushio why don't you go inside" said Kyou while walking with Tomoya. "I'm glad you're dating again, we should have a party invite all the old friend's". "That's actually a good idea" said Tomoya as he thought about it. "Is Ryou doing good?". "Yeah she work's as a highschool nurse" said Kyou. "So what's the appeal in that Fuko girl?" said Kyou who was slightly tear-eyed thinking about that that one day her and Ryou cryed over Tomoya because they loved him and still do. "Why didn't you come to me or Ryou when Nigisa died! We still love and care about you instead you go into a dark damn depression!" "Kyou please don't cry I-I-I-" "You what! You just sat doing nothing for 5-Year's, and when Ushio came into my class and I heard you were her dad I thought we could get together, Ryou fell's the same way too!" "Kyou I love Fuko she is intresting and funny and she can go from that to serious to fun again in 2 second's" "Besides you will find a great guy, so will Ryou". "Thanks I feel better, see you later" "Bye" Tomoya then walked to his job


End file.
